


Dream Journal

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi-Usa writes about an unusual dream she has in her diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Journal

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Dear Diary" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

Dear Diary,

Today Ando-sensei gave us a really cool assignment. We're supposed to keep a dream journal for a week and write about the dreams we have every night. She says sometimes dreams have hidden messages behind them, and we can find out what they mean if we study them.

I had a strange dream last night. Somebody was calling for me, and I began running down the streets of Juuban until I reached this gorgeous forest made out of crystal. I had never seen it before. It looked like a fairy tale! But the most amazing thing about the dream was the unicorn with wings.

He was so beautiful! He was all white except for the golden horn on his head, and his pretty eyes... They looked so sad. I tried to pet him, but he disappeared before I could touch him.

I think he was the one who called for me. He told me to keep our meeting a secret, but I can tell you, right? As long as stupid Usagi doesn't read this, our secret should be safe.

You know, I wonder if it really was all a dream. Everything felt so real, but Usagi says there's no such place in Tokyo. I want to go there again and see the pretty horse. I think he's in some kind of trouble. I don't know what I can do to help him, but if I can, I want to try.

I can't turn this in to the teacher. Even if he's not real, I think I should keep my dream a secret. I want him to trust me.

I hope we meet again soon.

P.S. It would be cool if the horse was really a cute boy under a spell, like in "Beauty and the Beast".


End file.
